pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto Walkthrough
= Helpful tips = Hotkeys Gameplay Basic commands *To perform the following commands, simply type it into the chatbox and press 'Enter'. *For those commands with (), simply remove those brackets and replace the needed content inside. = = = Walkthrough = Pallet Town We start in Pallet Town. You adventure begins by visiting Professor Oak. This is where you'll receive your starter Pokemon. Note: Your starter is untradeable. = = Route 1 After getting your first Pokémon, head North: = = Viridian City You come across a City, called Viridian. This will be the 8th gym not the one we need so we continue north. = = Route 2 Road To The First Badge Viridian Forest Navigate through Viridian Forest to make it to the next town. = = Pewter City You now arrive at the City of Pewter, and 1st gym. The gym leader’s name is Brock, an expert in Rock type Pokémon. 'Brock's Pokemon' Tips and Tricks :If your starter was Squirtle or Bulbasaur, you will have a type advantage against Brock. If yuor starter was Charmander, the move Dragon Rage will help defeat Brock. After beating him, you will receive your first Badge.Congratulations! Now, you will travel east towards Mt Moon. Road To The Second Badge Route 3 Mt Moon This is where you can first start mining. An NPC near the start will offer you an 'Old Pickaxe' for $5,000. Wild Pokemon can be encountered at any point in the cave, so you may either want to use a repel, or bring a Geodude to take down Zubats quickly. Step 1 - Mt Moon Main Step 2 - Mt Moon E1 Step 3 - Mt Moon Main 2 Step 4 - Mt Moon E3 You made it out. You have now completed your first set of challenges, but there is more to come. Route 4 Cerulean City This is where you'll find the second gym. Cerulean's gym leader, Misty, is an expert in water type Pokemon. Misty's Pokemon Tips and Tricks: Having a grass type Pokemon will help you here. If your starter wasn’t Bulbasaur, try hunting an Oddish on Route 24 and train it until it learns Mega Drain at level 19. Once you have defeated Misty, Head North to Route 25. Inside a house you will find Bill, who gives you the SS Anne Ticket. Route 24 Route 25 Road To The Third Badge With the SS Anne Ticket in hand, head back to Cerulean and then head south towards Vermillion. There are guards blocking the way so you will need to use the building highlighted to get around for now. Route 5 Route 6 Vermillion City Now you enter Vermillion City. This is where weekend Clan Wars and daily Tournaments are held. This is also where you'll find the third gym. You'll be free to trade and engage with many other players in the area since you'll now have the ability to chat. Finding the HM Cut A Tree Blocks Your Path When approaching the third gym, you'll notice that a small tree is in the way, keeping you from entering. In order to get this tree out of the way and be able to progress in the game, you'll need to obtain the HM cut. Head South to the docks and enter the SS Anne. The Captain will give you the HM cut. From there, teach a Pokemon that's able the move. With that, step in front of the tree once again and press the "space bar" to cut it down. You'll now be able to proceed into the gym. This gym is Electric type, with a leader by the name of Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge's Pokemon Tips and Tricks: Try getting a Diglett. It's a ground type Pokemon that's both fast and with a type advantage against Lt. Surge's Pokemon. They can be found in Diglett's Cave, located just East of Vermillion City. The Road To The Fourth Badge With your third badge, you should be more familiar with the mechanic of the game. If you didn't get a fishing rod yet, and care to try fishing, you still have the opportunity to get it. At this point, you'll also have the opportunity to receive your second HM, which is HM Flash. This can be found by beginning with Diglett's Cave. Your new objective is to locate Celadon City, which is where the fourth gym will be. Diglett's Cave Entrance After going through here, just head south to Oak’s Aid. Note you will need to catch/evolve 10 different Pokémon to receive Flash. Route 2 Now you are free to continue to the fourth badge. Route 11 A Snorlax Blocks Your Path While exiting route 11, you'll find a Snorlax in your way. With that, you cannot continue on this path. However, there's an alternative way to reach the next gym. Head back to Cerulean City. Once you arrive, head East onto route 9. Route 9 Below is Power Plant, where Pokemon such as Magnemite and Voltorb can be caught. Later, when you defeat all the Gym Leaders of both the Kanto and Johto region, you will be given the opportunity to catch Zapdos. Rock Tunnel Another introduction into minable Gems. If you haven't bought your Old Pickaxe yet, consider getting one from the Global Market. Lavender Town Next you come to Lavender. There's nothing to do here at this point, so just heal up and head West. As the guards will still be blocking Saffron until we defeat Celadon Gym, we will need to go through the underground path highlighted. Route 8 Route 7 Celadon City You arrive in Celadon City. Along with the large PokeMart available, where you can buy TM's and Vitamins, there is also the Game Corner. At the Game Corner, you have te opportunity to gamble and possibly pick up a prize before moving on in your adventure. Additionally, the HM defog can be purchased in the prize shop. The Game Corner is where you get the Silph Scope, which is needed to reach the top of Lavender Tower. This is also the home of Rocket Hideout. Just to the right is where you can exchange yor earned Tokens.In order to obtai the Silph Scope, you will need to defeat Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. This item will allow you to obtain the Poke Flute to move Snorlax. Go back up the stairs and find the Lift. Giovanni's Pokemon Erika, the leader of the gym, uses Grass type Pokémon. Tips and Tricks:'' If you find yourself struggling with this gym, both Vulpix and Growlithe can be found on routes 7 and 8. These fire type Pokemon will give you a large advantage against Erika. '''The Road To The Fifth Badge After beating Celadon gym, we now have opened Saffron but need to complete the Pokeflute quest before carrying on there. Head back to Lavender and into the tower. Additionally, you can now travel back without going through the tunnel as before. The Poke Flute Here, you must travel to the top of the tower to get the Poke Flute. Be prepared for trainers and Team Rocket Grunts as well. Saffron City You may now continue in Saffron City. However, there are still Team Rocket members here. Before you challenge the fifth gym, you must defeat the members in the center building. The center building is Silph Co. When entering, you'll need to defeat Giovanni once more. Afterwards, you'll be greeted by the president of Silph Co. At this point, you'll be able to challenge the fifth gym. The leader is Sabrina, who's an eper in Psychic type Pokemon. 'Sabrina's Pokemon' '''''Tips and Tricks: Have a Ghost or Dark type Pokemon for this gym if you find yourself having a hard time. The Road To The Sixth Badge As of now, you'll be able to carry on to the sixth gym. The Snorlax you saw so lnog ago will be gone as well. Route 12 The house on Route 12 is where you can buy a Super Rod if you've been fishing lately. Note that you'll need to be level 20 fishing before being able to use the rod. Route 13 Route 14 Route 15 Fuchsia City Welcome to Fuchsia City. You can now obtain the HM surf and challenge the next gym. Additionally, a safari for training can be used. To enter the safari zone, you must purchase a ticket a the entrance for 20k (20,000). Each ticket will last 24 hours. The Safari is where we can find the HM Surf. If you've been looking for a Dratini by any chance, you can find one in the safari zone. If you're in no rush, you can spend the rest of your ticket time trying to find one. The Fuchsia gym leader is Koga and he uses Poison type Pokémon. Tips and Tricks: If you have Alakazam or Gengar, you will easily defeat Koga. If you're still having a hard time, you can find some better Pokemon in the safari. After beating the gym here, you will be able to Surf outside of battle. HM Fly One of the last major HM's you'll be able to obtain is Fly. Note that this HM will not work outside of battle; It only has use in battles. Route 18 Route 17 Route 16 The Road To The Seventh Badge Now you are able to make way to Cinnabar Island. Head back to Fuchsia City and head South. Seafoam Island This is the last obstacle before reaching the seventh gym. Make sure you are healed and have items before entering. Cinnabar Island Welcome to Cinnabar! Your adventure has brought you far. Now are you ready to test your skills againt those here? You can exchange Fossil Shards in the lab for fossil Pokémon here. The gym is locked so we need to find the key. This is in the Mansion’s Basement. The gym leader is Blaine, who is an expert in fire type Pokemon. 'Blaine's Team' Tips and tricks: Having a water type or rock type Pokemon will perform well against Blaine. If you're struggling, go look for water type Pokemon surrounding the island. Additionally, if you haven't done so already, make sure the levels of your Pokemon are at least matching the gym leaders'. Being underleveled can make challenges more difficult than they need to be. The Path To The Eighth Badge You will now set out for your final badge. head Noth of Cinnabar Island back to Pallet town to make your way to Viridian City. Viridian City Viridian gym is where we face Giovanni for the 3rd and final time! He is an expert in Ground type Pokémon. Victory Road Congratulations! You now have all eight badges of the Kanto region! Now, you will have the opportunity to test your skills against the strongest of the entire region, the Elite Four. To get there, begin by heading West to Route 23. Kanto Elite Four Here is your final challenge for the region. Below are some recommendations to help prepare: *Gyarados with Dragon Rage and 2+ physical moves (Crunch and Ice Fang are used to demonstrate here) *Gengar with Shadow Ball and Destiny Bond. Optional moves that may help: *Stealth Rock *Spikes *Toxic Spikes *Leech Seed They are all used at the first opposing pokemon. The spikes deal direct damage or poison damage when opponent switches pokemon, and Leech Seed restores HP of your active pokemon while draining from opposing pokemon. * Lorelei For this E1 member, the electric and grass type Pokemon should easily beat her. If needed, Figt type Pokemon will also help. * Bruno ** For this E2 member, water, grass, and flying type Pokemon will help you. You can get a Tentacruel with surf and easily kill both Onix. * Agatha ** Psychic type Pokemon will almost guarantee you a win. Other Ghost type Pokemon such as Gengar will also help. * Lance *Two-third's of Lance's Pokemon are dragon type. With that in mind, Ice type Pokemon will help. Overall, Lance is well balanced and can deal with most Pokemon you'll throw his way. be careful and stick to any strategy you've been using so far. Don't forget your entry hazards if you have them, especially Stealth Rock. * Rival ** You arrive to face your rival. The first Pokémon is Pidgeot who has the move Fly, so make sure to keep track of your set up. Just like Lance, your Rival will also have awell balanced team. Again, keep to your strategies and give this battle all you got! Congratulations! You have defeated the Elite Four and can now progress to the Johto region. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Introductions & Walkthroughs